Raiden's Fatherhood
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: Sequel to Raiden's a Daddy. Read about the life Raiden endures as he raises his young son. But parenthood isn't much of an easy task. From baby, to child, to teenager, Raiden will endure the toughest journey of all. Parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Ta Da!!! It's the sequel to 'Raiden's a Daddy'. In this story, I decided to make it a chapter story, so yeah okay I will. Anyways read and enjoy & don't forget to R&R please. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters deal with it.**

**----------**

**1. Planning for the Baby**

The sound of a baby crying was heard throughout the house. After Ashrah gave birth to Raiden's child, they both made a home to settle down in and care for the child. Raiden walked tiredly towards his son's room and picked up the bundle of joy.

"There, there don't cry daddy's here now, shh." Raiden assured his young son. The crying wouldn't stop after the baby moved in. Both Ashrah and Raiden were deprived of their precious sleep. Ashrah walked in and saw the beautiful sight of a father and his son. She couldn't help but smile, and walked toward Raiden, standing beside him.

"I think he wants his mommy." Raiden handed Ashrah his son and walked out of the room. He went back to bed and closed his eyes, only to open again when he heard the baby cry.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. How many times had he been woken up by the baby now? To tell the truth it was getting kinda annoying, but it was worth it.

Ashrah returned minutes later and snuggled back into bed. "You know this baby is going to change us right?" She whispered.

"Mhm." Was all he could say before drifting of to sleep.

"Waaah!!!" The baby cried as Raiden tried to change his diapers. "Ashrah I need that new diaper!" Raiden yelled. "Here!" She shouted back and threw him a new diaper.

Raiden vaporized the dirty one, cleaned his baby, and put the new diaper on him. "There you go my little Raonko." He cooed.

(A/N: The baby's name is Raonko. It's pronounced Ray-on-ko, got it, good.)

"Ashrah I changed his diaper, so can we go now?" He asked as he picked up Raonko's baby bag filled with all his toys, diapers, food, and other baby stuff.

"Yes you can go, and I'll be there later okay?" She said and planted a kiss on Raiden's lips. He smiled and disappeared and then reappearing in Edenia.

He entered the palace and into the living room to see Scorpion and Kitana sitting down on the couch playing with baby toys. "Hey, hey it's the baby!" Kitana exclaimed reluctantly grabbed the baby out of Raiden's arms. "Who's a cute little baby, who's a cute little baby, you are!" She cooed and poked a finger onto the baby's nose which giggled happily.

"Oh please." Scorpion rolled his eyes in protest and picked up a rattle. He handed the toy to the young baby who reluctantly took it and cooed happily.

"You wanna hold him Scorpion?" She asked. "Fine." He said plainly and took the baby into his arms. He stared into the baby's eyes which were so innocent, and beautiful it made Scorpion smile under his mask.

"Aw who's a cute little bundle of joy?" He said and poked the baby in the stomach softly. Kitana and Raiden's went wide open.

"What? Remember I used to have a family and a kid so shut up!" He snapped which made the baby cry.

"Waaah!!!" Raonko cried who raised his arms calling for his father. "Now look what you did, you made Raonko cry." Kitana chided him.

Scorpion handed Raiden his son and turned to glare at Kitana. "Oh please at least I have more experience than you with kids you pampered spoiled little bitchy princess!" Scorpion yelled.

"Scorpion you should never yell and cuss in front of a child!" Kitana retorted.

"Blah, blah, blah I'll speak however I want to speak got it?!" Scorpion yelled back.

Raiden sighed heavily and walked to the kitchen. There he saw Sindel, Jade, Sub-Zero, and Fujin having a small snack.

"Oh it's the baby!!!" Jade exclaimed and walked up towards Raiden.

"Yes but Mister Hot Head and Princess Shouts-a lot are in there arguing, and it's upsetting Raonko." Raiden explained and handed his child to Jade.

"Don't worry about it; I hear they have great make-up sex." Sub-Zero blurted out. "What?" Fujin said in shock. "What it's true. For someone who's a specter, he knows how to please women." "Okay can we not talk about this especially in front of a child?" Jade scolded.

"Sorry." Sub-Zero apologized sarcastically.

"No you're not." Sindel smirked and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Shut up." Sub-Zero snapped. "Don't say shut up in front of a baby." Jade said and rocked Raonko in her arms.

"Okay can we please talk about something else?" Raiden said out of annoyance of all the arguing.

"Ooh Scorpion!" A moan was heard in the living room. "Ah yes!" Scorpion's voice was heard. "HARDER!!!" Kitana's voice roared in pleasure.

"Let's go out into the backyard shall we?" Sindel suggested and took the plates of food outside. The others followed.

"So when's his birthday?" Sub-Zero asked and took a sip of his cool drink.

They were all sitting around a marvelous marble table, sitting in the warm sum followed by a cool and soothing breeze. "It's in a few months which give us plenty of time to prepare." Raiden replied.

"That's cool. So what's the theme?" Fujin asked. "Well I don't know, what do you think?" He asked.

"How about a god theme?" Jade suggested. "That's sounds cool. We could have like huge idols of the gods, and whatever fits the theme." Sub-Zero added.

"Well it's settled then, we're going to have an Elder God themed birthday." Sindel concluded and they all toasted to it.

**Well that's it for Chapter One so chapter two will be up pretty soon so for now review and please be patient. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Raonko's Birthday **

It had been a few months and today was Raonko's birthday. The party was a huge success. There were balloons, food, drinks, and of course alcohol for the adults, games, presents, and other things you'd find in a child's first birthday party. The party didn't start yet for they were all preparing for the guests.

Scorpion and Kitana were in charge of food placement; Liu Kang and Raiden were in charge of decorations; Jade and Sindel were making the food; Kenshi and Ermac were in charge of games and the piñata; and Johnny, Sonya, and Jax were getting the 'stuff' for the adults.

"Scorpion please move this tray of chicken over there by the other meaty foods because this is for the seafood section." Kitana ordered the specter.

"Don't tell me what to do you nagging bitch!" Scorpion yelled back.

"Don't call me a bitch you hell-spawn skeleton specter!!!" Kitana yelled even louder, slamming the tray of food down onto the table.

"Now you two please stop fighting, I mean c'mon it's my son's birthday for crying out loud." Raiden complained as he hung a bunch of streamers everywhere.

"Hmph." Kitana grumbled and placed the tray of food onto the food tray stand.

"Stupid pampered princess." Scorpion huffed, but loud enough for Kitana to hear.

She clenched her fists and withdrew her fans ready to attack. Scorpion then withdrew his Mugai-Ryu and charged towards the princess. "Aaaah!!!" Kitana yelled but before either of them could charge, a bolt of lightning struck them both.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" And they both fell down, with Kitana's head lying on Scorpion's chest.

"Man those two was starting to piss me off." Raiden blew the smoke away from his finger and started to blow the balloons. (Not trying to be nasty here folks).

"Hey we're back with the booze!!!" Jax yelled as he came inside carrying three boxes of all sorts of liquor.

"And we got the rest of the stuff." Johnny said and placed a mysterious box on the table.

"Oh please, that's just some stuff Johnny found in his house." Sonya rolled her eyes and entered the house.

As soon as she entered, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"What the hell happened here?" Sonya asked. The kitchen floor was covered in some weird chocolate goop as were the walls, ceiling, and Sindel and Jade.

"Oh hi there. Well we were mixing the chocolate cake batter but the machine broke and well you can guess what happened here eh?" Jade chuckled nervously.

"Oh shut up Jade and help me clean up." Sindel then took a mop and threw to Jade, who fell back into the brown goop.

"Ah!" She screamed as the goop splattered everywhere. "Ew, gross." Sonya said. As she tried to walk towards Jade, she slipped and fell back into the chocolate mess.

"Ew it's all over me!" She complained.

"Oh forget about it and just help is clean up." Sindel ordered and tried walking towards another mop but fell face flat.

"Ow." She grumbled in a bubbly tone.

"This is getting ridiculous; I'm taking off my shirt." Jade said and took off her green shirt, throwing it aside revealing a green bra.

Sonya who also agreed took off her small jacket and white shirt revealing a lacy black bra.

"Now let's clean up."

----------

Meanwhile outside out in the backyard, things weren't going as well as inside the kitchen.

"I can't believe that the piñata you made looks like this!" Raiden yelled.

"What I think it's perfect." Ermac replied.

"But look at it!!! I can't have my son being influenced by such negative and immoral objects like this!!!" Raiden snapped and pointed to the piñata.

"Take it down." He ordered.

"But Raiden this piñata will surely have a beneficial influence on your son." Kenshi explained as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"How?!?!" Raiden roared.

"So he won't go gay and learn to please the ladies." Johnny added.

"Stay out of this!!!" Raiden yelled.

"I can teach my own son not to be gay and learn to love women. But I can't have him being taught like this which is why it should be taken down." Raiden explained, rubbing his temples in frustration and anger.

"But look at it." Kenshi pleaded.

Raiden looked up to the piñata, and to tell the truth it did look nice. I mean sure it's a naked lady and the boobs were the perfect size, but he knew that it would be inappropriate for a young baby's first birthday.

"No I want it down and I want a new more pleasant piñata." Raiden ordered and walked back towards the balloons.

"Hmph, drama queen." Kenshi grumbled.

As soon as Raiden approached Liu Kang, he was surprised to see what he had done.

"Liu what the fuck did you do?" Raiden yelled.

"What, I got bored with just the plain looking balloons so I decided to make more interesting shapes. Here take a look." Raiden looked to the right of Liu and saw a whole bunch of different balloons.

There were a few that looked like animals, and one of them was in the shape of a dragon, but what was disturbing was the one that looked like a well male genital.

"Get rid of that balloon. And besides it's suppose to be god themed." Explained Raiden.

"Fine I'll make god-shaped balloons." Liu replied disappointedly.

"Good." Raiden said satisfied.

"Okay now to hang the banners." Raiden walked over to the banners and hung them all over the place.

"What the hell?" Raiden exclaimed.

"Okay who put 'Ivanna Humpalot' on one of the banners?" He asked annoyed.

"What, why are you all looking at me?" Johnny asked.

"Well you were in charge of making the banners Johnny." Jax pointed out.

"So, what I thought it'd be funny." Johnny said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Get rid of it or else." Raiden threatened.

"Or else what?" Johnny asked.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Johnny, lighting him on fire.

"AAAAH!!! I'M BURNING!!!" He screamed.

"Now where were we…oh yeah that's right, the idols." Raiden thought aloud.

"Jax where are the Elder God idols?" He asked.

"Here you go!" He shouted and threw an idol towards Raiden.

"Where?" As soon as he turned around his eyes widened at the sight of an idol being thrown at him. "HOLY SHIT!!!" He teleported only to replace himself with Johnny.

"What the…HOLY FU—!!!" BAM!!! The idol landed directly on Johnny, leaving a bloody puddle forming under the idol.

"Whoops." Jax said and continued to place the drinks on the table.

Raiden looked over at the idol and inspected it. "This is a perfect spot for the idol!" He exclaimed, only to step on Johnny's blood making a squishy fleshy sound. "Ew. Hey can someone clean this up please?" Raiden said and walked away.

He entered inside the kitchen only to see Sonya, Sindel, and Jade covered in chocolate and giggling like made.

He pictured them moving slowly, watching each of their breasts moving up and down, and how the chocolate outlined the curves of their breasts. He even saw Jade falling down, landing on her knees and hands. He saw how her butt was covered in so much chocolate.

'Man I'd love to lick her ass clean, and maybe a quick fuck.' He thought to himself.

And apparently it was turning him on.

Sonya noticed Raiden was staring at them and smiled evilly. She walked over to Jade and Sindel and whispered something in both their ears. They both smiled wickedly and nodded.

"Oh Raiden." Sonya called out.

Raiden, who was still in his fantasy world, flew back into reality to see Sonya, Jade, and Sindel stalking towards him, each with sly smiles. Raiden suddenly grew nervous as to what they had in mind for him.

Jade walked to the front of Raiden, her chocolate hand rubbing against his growing erection. She looked behind him, nodding to Sonya and Sindel. She then flashed Raiden a sly smile, and before he knew it, Sindel and Sonya pushed Raiden into the chocolate mess, with Jade pulling him down with her.

"What…is this stuff?" He asked disgustedly.

"It's chocolate you pig! Here, eat up!!!" Jade then grabbed a handful of the chocolate, along with Sonya and Sindel and were about to smear it all over Raiden.

"Oh fu—"

----------

Meanwhile outside, things were sorta looking up. Mostly.

"I think the last idol should go there." Kenshi said with his hand under his chin, thinking.

"How can you tell where it should go when you're blind?" Ermac pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Kenshi shrugged and walked away to help set the food, since Scorpion and Kitana were still unconsciousness.

"Oh please…" Kenshi telekinetically lifted up a bowl of punch and poured it all over the two slumbering lovers, waking them up instantly.

"AAAH!!!" They both screamed, each of them dripping with red juices.

"Ew I'm all sticky." Kitana complained.

"Me too. You wanna go wash off?" Scorpion suggested with hint of seduction in his tone.

"Mmm you know I want to." Kitana giggled and traced one of Scorpion's muscles with her finger, leaning up to whisper something in his ear.

"I'll meet you in the shower." She said before walking off.

Scorpion looked to Kitana and then Kenshi who was dumbfounded.

"What are you looking at?" He asked to the blind swordsman.

"That's the point, I don't know." He replied and walked off.

"Pfft what a loser." Scorpion scoffed and walked inside the house.

As he entered the house, he saw Sindel, Sonya, and Jade beating the hell out of Raiden, and stuffing chocolate in his mouth.

"Help…me!" He pleaded before Sonya did a body slam on him.

Scorpion just looked at the four, shrugged and walked to the bathroom, where he hoped a naked princess was waiting for him. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Please…I'm…sorry!" Raiden gasped in between his grunts and gargles.

"Okay girls I think he's had enough." Sindel stated.

Raiden was relieved until "But lastly…" Jade started.

"Sonya, give me one of your kali sticks." Sonya shot her a confused look but decided not to argue and handed her weapon to Jade.

"W-What are you doing?" Raiden asked nervously.

"You'll see." Jade replied evilly.

The next thing Raiden knew, her was forced to lie down on his stomach, with his pants pulled down revealing his toned ass.

"Wait you're not gonna—"Raiden feared the worst that was yet to come.

"No you idiot not that." Jade yelled in annoyance. "That's disgusting. What I am gonna do to you is this." She raised the kali stick high, and swung it at Raiden's ass.

"OOW!!!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Raiden; it'll hurt a little more." Jade said and raised the stick high once again.

----------

"Hey what was that noise?" Kenshi asked.

Both Ermac and Jax shrugged.

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE HERE!!!" A voice shouted from nowhere.

"Who's that?" Kenshi asked.

Smoke, Sub-Zero, Bo-Rai-Cho, Mokap, Cyrax, and all the other good guys from Mortal Kombat came into the backyard carrying presents. Even a few villains came inside only there to celebrate Raonko's birthday.

"Oh hey guys glad you could make it." Jax greeted.

"Well, despite that half of us are good guys and the other half of us are bad guys, a baby is always there to lighten things up eh?" Smoke explained. "Ooh spicy chicken!" And he ran off to the buffet of food, followed by the others.

"STAMPEDE!!!" Ermac yelled and ran into the house, locking the door shut.

"Hey let us in!" Liu pleaded, while banging on the door.

Ermac shook his head no and turned to the kitchen.

"What the—"

"Oh hey Ermac. We were just 'teaching' Raiden never to stare at women especially when they're covered in chocolate." Jade explained, handing Sonya her kali stick.

"Right well all the guests are here and we got the decorations, so all we need is the cake and the baby." Ermac replied and went back into the backyard.

"Alright I'll be there. Ow." Raiden muttered and left, rubbing his sore ass.

"Alright girls we need to make this cake before Ashrah and the baby get back." Sindel explained.

"By the way, where is Ashrah anyways?" Sonya asked.

----------

**Meanwhile in Edenia**

"What do you mean you guys didn't make a cake?" Ashrah yelled at the bakery owner.

"I'm sorry miss but we never got a request to have a cake made for your son's birthday." The baker replied.

"Ugh never mind we're leaving." Ashrah then stormed out of the bakery, slamming the door shut.

----------

"You actually sent her to Edenia to pick up a cake that was never made?" Jade asked.

Sindle nodded her head yes.

"Now let's make this cake before they get here." Sindel ordered.

----------

"Okay everyone, she'll be here any minute with the baby so we need to be ready. Ermcac where's that piñata?!" Raiden yelled.

"Here you go." Ermac replied carrying a Shinnok shaped piñata.

"It's beautiful!" Shinnok admired the piñata.

"You made it into Shinnok? Why?" Raiden demanded, clenching his fists.

"Well you said it had to be god-themed so Shinnok's a god and well that explains the piñata." Ermac pointed out.

"Fine, whatever and where the hell Scorpion and Kitana are damn it!" Raiden shouted.

The backyard door opened and Scorpion and Kitana came out with huge grins on their faces. Well even though Scorpion is wearing a mask, you could tell he was smiling.

"Where were you two?" Liu asked.

"In the shower." Kitana replied.

"Together." Scorpion added.

"Oh for the love of god just get over here for the damn party!" Jax complained.

"Hmph you're just jealous." Kitana retorted and stood next to Scorpion, who was next to Sub-Zero.

"And where's the cake?" He asked.

"Here it is!" Jade answered and walked out carrying a huge chocolate cake with a number one candle on the top.

"Good now put it over here." Raiden said as Jade placed it on the table under the banner.

"There coming!!!" Li Mei shouted and they all went into hiding.

"Ow Kenshi, your sword is poking my back." Li Mei complained.

"Um that's not my sword Li." He replied. Li Mei turned around giving him a disgusted look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh never mind you pervert." She replied.

"Stupid Edenian bakery." Ashrah grumbled as she entered the backyard carrying Raonko.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh my god!!! You see that Raonko, they made a surprise party for you!" Ashrah cooed her baby who giggled happily.

"Now blow the candle and make a wish." Kitana said happily.

Ashrah carried Raonko and lifted him up so he could blow out the candle.

"Now blow the candle Raonko." Raonko looked at the candle and began giggling, waving his arms around, soon his arms were covered in electricity. Suddenly the sound of thunder was heard.

"What was that?" Sonya asked.

"Um I think that was—"Suddenly lightning struck the cake, blowing it up.

"AAAAAAH!!!" They all screamed, falling down covered in chocolate.

"Well that's unusual." Liu Kang remarked, licking the chocolate of his hands. "Mmm chocolate."

"It seems his powers are developing." Raiden remarked.

"Indeed." Ashrah agreed.

----------

**Well that's chapter two. Chapter three will be up soon so please be patient and enjoy. Hopefully. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Finding a Babysitter (Sub-Zero Baby-sits)**

A week after the party, Raiden was contemplating something in his head. It kept bothering him for a while now, and yet the answer was obvious. However he had to consult with his wife.

He stood up from the table and walked to Raonko's bedroom where he saw Ashrah changing his diaper.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Raiden standing there; she smiled at him and returned to changing her baby.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, smelling her long black hair.

"What do you want now Raiden?" She asked playfully.

"Well I wanna ask you something." He said quietly.

"Okay, how about we go to the kitchen and talk." She replied, placing Raonko in his crib.

They both left the room and entered the kitchen.

"Now what do you want to tell me?" Ashrah asked.

"How do you feel about…babysitters?" He asked nervously.

"Babysitters? Why? What's this about?" She rose and eyebrow at him.

"Well I mean, we haven't had a little fun in a while ever since we had Raonko, and I was thinking that if we went out for once, we need a babysitter." Raiden explained.

Ashrah sat there for a minute, contemplating everything Raiden had told her. Finally she spoke up.

"It would be nice to go out, but a babysitter? I mean sure we could ask one of our friends, but I don't really think I can trust our friends with our baby." She replied.

"Oh c'mon honey, I mean we can trust them because they're our friends." Raiden replied back.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Ashrah stood up and headed back to their bedroom.

'I knew she would say that. Maybe a little persuading might help.' Raiden thought evilly, with a smirk appearing on his face, and stood up to follow Ashrah to the bedroom.

Ashrah sat down on the bed and began thinking about the babysitter.

'Maybe a babysitter wouldn't be so bad.' She thought. She heard the door creak open and saw Raiden standing there with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Are you sure you don't want a babysitter?" He asked as he stalked towards her.

"I don't know yet, but—"She was cut off when Raiden placed his lips onto her own, kissing her passionately.

'What are you up to?' She couldn't help but wonder but decided to go along anyway.

(No I will not write a lemon, if that's what you're thinking. I'm still trying to figure out how to write a good lemon but I'm going to take my time.)

----------

Both Raiden and Ashrah lay there, panting breathlessly.

"Okay we'll find a babysitter." Ashrah spoke up.

"Okay but who?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know…my mouth is still kinda burned from that BJ I gave you earlier." Ashrah replied.

Raiden looked to her, and then looked back to the ceiling.

"I think I know who." He spoke up.

Ashrah turned to him and asked "Who?"

----------

"No." Sub-Zero said for the 10th time, with his arms crossed.

"Please? I mean you were the first person to come into my mind when we needed someone to baby-sit little Raonko." Raiden pleaded.

"I said no and that's final." Sub-Zero replied sternly.

"Oh sure you can handle Tarkatan hordes, and a massive invasion force from Shao Kahn, and a specter, but you can't handle a baby? What a loser." Ashrah retorted.

Sub-Zero's eye twitched and gave a log sigh of defeat.

"Fine I'll take care of him. Hand him over." Both Ashrah and Raiden smiled widely and handed Raonko to Sub-Zero.

"I knew you'd see it our way. Anyways we'll be here at 9 sharp." Raiden said and exited Sub-Zero's office.

"Bye sweetie, mommy will see you later." Ashrah cooed her young son and giving him a quick peck on his forehead.

"Now take good care of him, and he better not have a cold when we get back, got it?" Ashrah threatened.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, now get going." Sub-Zero assured her and pushed her out the door, slamming it shut.

"Phew I thought they would never leave." Sub-Zero huffed and looked at Raonko who was giggling happily at him.

"Aw you're so cute." He cooed and placed Raonko on a cushy warm chair.

"Now you just sit there and be a good boy while I work okay?" He told the baby who giggled a reply.

"Good boy." And he resumed his paperwork.

Raonko looked around and saw Sub-Zero's office. He turned to the door and got out of the chair, walking towards the door.

He looked up to the door knob and tried to reach for it, but to no avail.

He jumped up and grabbed the doorknob, turning it and opening the door.

He turned around to see that Sub-Zero was too caught up in his paperwork to notice him walk out the door.

"Okay I think that's enough work for today, now to take care of the baby." Sub-Zero looked to the chair only to see the baby was gone.

"Raonko?" He stood up and looked around his office but didn't see him anywhere.

He looked to the front of his office to see the door was open.

"Oh no." He walked out of his office and looked around but still didn't see Raonko anywhere.

He looked to see two guards standing nearby and decided to ask them if they saw Raonko.

"You two." He spoke to the guards.

"Yes Grandmaster sir?" One guard asked.

"What is it?" The second guard asked.

"Have you two seen a baby?" Sub-Zero asked.

"No sir why?" The first guard asked.

"Because that baby is Lord Raiden's son and if we don't find him, Raiden will have my ass." Sub-Zero explained.

"We'll get right on it sir!" The first guard said and they both ran off to find the baby.

Sub-Zero went back into his office and entered the balcony behind his desk where her usually spoke to his Lin-Kuei warriors.

"My fellow warriors!" He began as the clansmen looked up to him.

"Apparently I was in charge to baby-sit Lord Raiden's son. If we don't find him, Raiden will punish us all. We must find his son fast before 9o'clock tonight. The baby has black hair with white streaks in them, and brown eyes. We must find the baby or else. Now go!" He ordered his clan, and he watched as they all went scrambling in different directions.

Sub-Zero ran out of his office and began searching for the baby.

He looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, even in his own bedroom. He looked outside in the fighting grounds and till nothing.

"Grandmaster!" A warrior called from behind.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone said that they saw a baby in the weapons room." The warrior told Sub-Zero.

"What!? Well then let's go!" He yelled and they both ran back inside the temple. Apparently the weapons room was on the third floor. How the baby got there when the office was on the second floor was beyond Sub-Zero.

They finally reached the weapons room and as they entered, a throwing knife almost struck Sub-Zero in the face.

"What the—"He looked up to see Raonko standing on a shelf throwing knifes on the ground.

"Look out!!!" He shouted and they all ducked, and dodged the knives being thrown at them.

Raonko threw a knife that landed right between Sub-Zero's legs.

"Whoa that was a close one." Sub-Zero said relieved.

He looked up to see Raonko, who was out of knives, was walking towards the spears.

"Quick, stop him!" He yelled.

The warriors ran to the baby, but Raonko already pushed the spears that was about to topple all over the warriors.

"Look out!" One of them shouted and they all moved out of the way.

"Where'd he go?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Look!" One of them shouted.

They all looked outside to Raonko walking down the stairs.

"Hurry up and get him!" Sub-Zero ordered and they all ran towards the baby.

Raonko stopped halfway down the stairs and took a little break by sitting down and waving his arms.

"Hurry and get him!" Sub-Zero shouted.

The warriors ran down the stairs but as soon as they neared him, the baby disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"W-W-Where did he go?" One warrior asked.

"He teleported." They all turned around to see Sub-Zero walking towards them.

"It seems he inherited some of Raiden's powers. Hopefully none of Ashrah's as well." He muttered.

"Well where'd he go?" One warrior asked.

"I don't know, but since he's a baby, probably somewhere in the temple or possibly another realm. Let's hope he didn't and that he's still here somewhere."

----------

Raonko reappeared in the fighting grounds, where a fight was happening between two students.

Raonko looked at the two and walked towards them.

One of them noticed the baby waling towards and ceased the fight.

"Look it's a baby." One student said and picked up Raonko.

"Whose is it?" The other student asked.

"I don't know but let's give him to the grandmaster, maybe he'll know."

----------

Sub-Zero paced around his office nervously, with every sweat drop he made freeze in its place and falling down.

The doors opened and the two students who were fighting earlier came inside carrying a giggling Raonko.

"Oh thank goodness you found him!" Sub-Zero exclaimed happily and took the baby into his arms.

"Yeah we found him in the fighting grounds while we were sparring. By the way whose baby is this?" The student asked.

"He's Lord Raiden and Ashrah's son as a matter of fact." Sub-Zero explained to the two students.

They both nodded and exited the office.

A few seconds later, a few other Lin-Kuei warriors entered inside the office.

"Grandmaster we couldn't find—"But was cut off when they all noticed the small baby in Sub-Zero's arms.

"Don't worry two students found him in the fighting grounds and returned him to me." Sub-Zero replied.

"Who knew a baby could cause problems." One of them remarked.

"You know I noticed something about this little bundle of joy." They all turned to Sub-Zero.

"When ever he waves his hands and giggles, he summons lightning and when he waved his hands while sitting down he teleports." Sub-Zero explained.

"I wonder what happens when he cries." One warrior asked.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!!" They all turned to see Raonko crying out loud.

"You had to ask didn't you?" Sub-Zero remarked.

Suddenly Raonko began to blow blue and electricity began to surge from his body.

"LOOK OUT HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!" They all ran out of the office leaving Sub-Zero to hold the baby.

"Oh sh—"

**Meanwhile outside the temple.**

BAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!! A huge explosion erupted throughout the entire temple.

**Back inside the office**

The warriors peeked into the office to see Sub-Zero, who had his mask and helmet were blown off as so were his clothes and armor. He was shirtless but his black uniform pants were still on but in pieces.

"Ow." He muttered.

"Hehehehehe." Raonko giggled.

----------

Sub-Zero finally finished cleaning up and put on some new armor.

He was currently feeding Raonko some sort of baby food he found in the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He yelled.

Raiden and Ashrah walked in carrying bags and smelling like each other for a reason.

"Hey we're back. He wasn't any trouble was he?" Ashrah asked as she placed the bags down and walked over to her son.

"Well he was a little trouble but I managed to keep him under control." Sub-Zero replied.

"Well we're gonna go now. Let's go Ashrah." Raiden said and walked out of the office.

Ashrah picked up her son and turned to Sub-Zero.

"Thank you for taking care of him Sub-Zero." Ashrah kissed him on the cheek and left.

"No problem." He said and sat down.

He looked to the side and realized that Ashrah left her bag in the room. Feeling a tad curious, he walked over to the bag and took out a thong.

"Whoa." He said as he admired the undergarment.

"Ahem." A voice called out.

Sub-Zero looked to the door to see Raiden standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hehe you left this." He said sheepishly.

"Mhm." Raiden replied and grabbed the thong and bag, walking out of the office.

Sub-Zero sat back down, rubbing his forehead.

'I hate babysitting'

----------

**Well that's chapter three. Chapter four will be the same but a different person who baby-sits and who knows what insanity may occur. **

**Review, review, review!!! Please review!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Scorpion & Kitana Baby-sit**

"I don't think we should let 'them' baby-sit Raiden." Ashrah complained for the 11th time.

"Look they were the last ones to baby-sit on short notice. And besides, Sub-Zero said no even before I had a chance to ask him. I don't know what his problem is." Raiden countered.

"Fine but if Raonko has at least one scar, bruise of any harmful body injury, they are both dead." Ashrah threatened.

"Don't worry, and besides Sindel will be there to watch them." Raiden assured her.

"Okay fine I trust you." Ashrah replied.

They both approached the Edenian Palace, greeted by the guards who let them both in.

"Hey we're here!" Raiden called out.

"Coming!" A voice replied.

A few moments later, Kitana descended from the stairs with a grumpy Scorpion following behind, who was cursing under his mask.

"Oh there's the cute baby!" Kitana giggled taking Raonko in her arms and cuddling him.

"Oh please." Scorpion muttered.

"Okay so here's his bag with everything you need, and we'll be here to pick him up at 9." Ashrah explained and handed Scorpion Raonko's baby bag.

"Okay well bye. And good-bye to you my precious baby." Ashrah cooed her son as he giggled happily.

"Let's go before we're late." Raiden said dragging Ashrah out the door, and slamming it shut.

Scorpion dropped the baby bag and walked into the kitchen where he saw Sindel eating.

"So I'm guessing that was Raiden and Ashrah?" She asked even though it was clearly obvious as to who was at the door.

"No duh." Scorpion replied plainly and taking a seat across from Sindel.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it." She said and stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Scorpion asked.

"Outside to train. If you need me you know where to find me." And she walked outside carrying her Kwan Dao.

A few moments later, Kitana came in carrying Raonko and taking a seat next to Scorpion.

"Here hold him while I get his baby bag." Kitana said and handed Scorpion the baby.

He held Raonko in his arms and watched as Kitana left the room.

He looked the baby again who looked right back at him with innocent brown eyes, and giggling softly.

"Aw you're so cute." He cooed.

Kitana returned carrying the bag and noticed Scorpion playing with little Raonko and giggling with him.

"Aw that's so adorable." She teased.

Scorpion looked up to her and stopped his giggling and went back to his serious self.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said defensively.

"Whatever you say." Kitana teased.

Scorpion crossed his arms leaving the baby to lay down on the table.

"Hey don't leave the baby on the table that is bad parenting skills." Kitana scolded and picked up Raonko, cuddling him in her arms.

"Oh please, I gave up on my parenting skills after I died." Scorpion retorted.

"That's no excuse to not care for a child." Kitana retorted back.

"Whatever, I'm going outside." Scorpion said and stood up walking to the backyard.

"Hey come back here and take care of this baby with me like a man!" Kitana yelled from behind.

"No way!" Scorpion shouted back.

Kitana shook her head and looked down upon Raonko who was smiling up at her.

"Well at least I like you." She said.

Raonko giggled happily, until the table was struck by lightning.

"Aaaah!" Kitana looked down at Raonko and smiled nervously.

"Well I better make sure not to make you cry then eh?" She told Raonko who giggled a reply.

----------

Scorpion re-entered the kitchen to see Kitana playing with little Raonko.

He snorted and took a seat next to Kitana. She sniffed him and inched away from him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"What…have you been…doing? Ew." She asked and moved away from him even more.

"I was working out so what? I sweat that's what everyone does." Scorpion replied, placing his arms behind his head.

"Ugh go take a shower; you'll make the baby uncomfortable." Kitana chided and walked away.

"Fine!" Scorpion grumbled and headed upstairs towards Kitana's bedroom.

He entered her bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off all his clothes and entered the shower, letting the water run down his naked body.

----------

"Now that smelly is gone how about I fix you a snack?" Kitana asked little Raonko.

"Hehe snack, snack!" Raonko giggled happily.

"Okay you just stay there and I'll be back." Kitana kissed him on the forehead and headed towards the kitchen.

Raonko looked around and saw the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Raonko got up and climbed up the stairs all they way. He looked around and saw many doors leading to who knows where. He then noticed a very special door that was a very blue color, probably indicating it was Kitana's room.

He reached for the doorknob, turning it allowing him to enter Kitana's room.

He walked inside and looked around. He then noticed another door was open in the room and the sound of water was heard.

Curious as he was, Raonko walked towards the door opening it revealing a bathroom.

He could hear water in the shower but he didn't seem to care at all and directed his thoughts towards the toilet.

He walked towards the strange object and watched in awe at the strange object. He then noticed the small silver switch at the top of the 'object' and wanted to touch it like any other curious baby would.

He reached his hand up to the switch and pulled down on it, and he watched as the water inside the 'object' began to swirl around. He giggled happily but stopped when he looked to the shower and heard a scream.

Scorpion peered outside the shower curtain to see little Raonko looking up at him with those sweet innocent brown eyes.

(A/N: I should probably describe Raonko so he has black hair like his mom but white streaks in it. He has brown eyes, and his skin color is the same as Raiden. He is wearing a little white sweater with the sign of thunder on it with little white pants with a blue stripe running vertically down on each leg and little white shoes).

Scorpion was surprised to see a little baby in the bathroom, and surprised to see how he got up the stairs.

He turned off his shower, placed a towel around his waist and grabbed the young tyke into his wet arms and walking downstairs.

He entered the kitchen to see a frantic Kitana running around the room, probably searching for Raonko.

"Raonko? Raonko where are you?" Kitana called out in panic.

"Ahem." She turned around to see Scorpion with a towel around his waist, his muscular tanned body covered in water, and carrying Raonko.

"Raonko!" She shouted happily and ran to Scorpion and took Raonko in her arms.

"Where'd you find him?" She asked.

"He was in _your _bathroom, and he flushed the toilet when I was still showering." He replied.

"Oh really, how'd he get upstairs anyways?" Kitana asked as she looked down to Raonko.

"I don't know but make sure to keep an eye on him." Scorpion growled and went back to his shower.

Kitana placed Raonko in a chair and handed him a small sandwich. "Now eat up." She said to the baby.

Raonko just sat there eating his little sandwich and looking around once in awhile.

"Thirsty!" Raonko said.

"Okay let me get your bottle." Kitana said and walked towards the baby bag. She took out a bottle and gave it Raonko. As he was drinking it, he made a face and spit the milk all over Kitana's face.

"Ah!" She screamed with Raonko giggling happily.

"That's okay Raonko…I'll just clean myself up." Kitana stood up grabbed a towel from the counter.

She wiped her face clean, but when she looked to the table, Raonko was gone.

She looked around but couldn't find him.

She ran upstairs to see if he hadn't somehow managed to get up the stairs again. She looked in all the rooms but he was nowhere to be found. She looked in her room but no one was in there except for Scorpion who was putting on his mask.

"Let me guess, you lost him?" He said as he turned around raising a brow at her.

"Yes and I can't find him in the kitchen, living room, the rooms upstairs, anywhere!" Kitana yelled and sat down on her bed.

"How could you lose him? I mean it's not like he has the power to teleport anywhere." Scorpion suddenly got thinking about the whole teleporting.

"Maybe he did teleport somewhere in the palace, I mean he is Raiden's kid after all." Kitana looked up and nodded.

"You're right; he probably didn't teleport too far. Let's go find my mother and maybe she can help us find him. Let's go!" Kitana said and they both sprinted off.

----------

They both made it to the forest and began searching for the baby.

"Raonko! Raonko where are you?!" Kitana shouted.

"You really think he'll come to us when you call his name?" Scorpion remarked.

"Oh please at least I'm trying to find him and all you're doing is lying under a tree." Kitana replied.

"Oh please that baby is not my concern. He's yours." Scorpion said in a cold tone.

Scorpion never really cared for anyone. But the thought of Raiden punishing him for losing his son was just a scary thought.

'Nah I'd rather be toast than be a babysitter.' Scorpion just laid there until he felt a huge weight fall on him.

He opened his eyes to see Kitana glaring at him. He glared back.

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

"If you don't help me find the baby, both of us will be toast." She replied in a serious tone.

"No way. And I don't care what Raiden does to us." Scorpion replied dully.

"Well you should and besides…if you don't help me, I'll tell everyone that you wore my leather sex dress when we did it on kinky night." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." He said in a dangerous tone.

"I would." She countered.

They both continued to glare at each other until Scorpion gave a huge sigh and stood up.

"Fine you win." He spat at her and walked off.

Kitana smirked to herself and continued her search.

"Raonko!" Kitana shouted again. She wandered deeper into the forest until she saw a familiar ninja clad in a blue uniform.

"Sub-Zero!" He turned around and saw the young princess running towards her with panic all over her face.

"What is it Princess Kitana?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was on a mission to find a missing student who was sent here but never came back. My sources tell me that's he's somewhere in this area." He replied.

"Oh okay, well the reason I'm here is because I lost Raonko." Kitana explained.

"Ugh not him." Sub-Zero grumbled.

Kitana raised a brow to him. "Why what's wrong?" She asked.

"When I baby-sat him, he blew up the temple." Kitana looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well he did, and I'm still rebuilding the temple." Sub-Zero explained.

"Can you help me find him? Please?" Kitana pleaded.

"I'd love to but I must find my student first." Sub-Zero said.

"It's okay. You can find him when you find your student. Good luck." She gave him a quick hug and walked away.

"Good luck yourself princess. You're gonna need it."

----------

Scorpion was grumbling to himself that he had to find a baby that wasn't his problem. He kept searching until he saw a young boy clad in a blue uniform that was extremely familiar.

"My lucky day." He drew out his sword and began stalking towards the young boy. As he got closer he noticed that he was injured. He was covered in blood and bruises, and it looked he had his ankle twisted.

Scorpion hastily put away his sword to attend to the boy's injuries.

Meanwhile in a tree, Sub-Zero watched in the shadows as Scorpion eared his young student. He jumped out of the trees and charged towards Scorpion.

Scorpion turned to see Sub-Zero charging at him. He smirked and charged towards Sub-Zero as well, drawing his sword.

----------

"Raonko!" Kitana shouted. She then heard a familiar yet faint giggling.

She turned towards a tall mountain ledge where she Raonko standing at the tip of the ledge looking like ready to jump off.

"Raonko!" She began climbing the mountain to reach him before it was too late.

Raonko looked down and began waving his arms happily. Soon bolts of lightning began striking the mountain ledge Kitana was climbing on.

"Aaah!" She screamed as a bolt of lightning almost struck her.

"Raonko please stop shooting lightning at me please." Kitana said to the baby.

However Raonko had no idea what she said and continued to shoot lightning on the mountain.

Kitana had to dodge and struggle climbing the mountain without getting struck by lightning. Kitana neared the top of the cliff but as soon as she reached the top, lightning struck her hand.

"Ow!" Kitana screamed in pain, but she let go of the ledge falling back down onto the ground, with her landing on a rock.

She winced in pain and looked up to see Raonko looking ready to jump off.

And she was right. He jumped off the cliff, still giggling happily. Kitana crawled in order to catch the baby, and sadly he landed on Kitana's back, which caused her more pain.

Raonko got off of Kitana and began giggling again.

"Oh so you think this is funny eh?" She asked him.

"Funny, funny, funny!" Raonko giggled.

"Yes well." Kitana tried standing up but when she did, a terrible shock of pain coursed into her legs, which caused her to fall on to her knees.

"Looks like I can't walk." Kitana looked to Raonko who was staring at her with his innocent brown eyes.

"C'mon Raonko let's go." She said and picked him up into her arms. She tried standing, but the pain was so unbearable, but she could manage.

----------

Kitana finally made it back to the palace and placed Raonko in his crib.

She walked into the kitchen to see her mother eating.

"Kitana what happened to you?" Sindel got up and went to her injured daughter.

"I'm fine mother but Raonko got out and I had to find him." She replied and took a seat.

"Where's Scorpion, I thought he was helping you?" Sindel asked.

"Yeah but I bet he went off somewhere else. I'm going to go take a shower." Kitana got up and walked to her bedroom.

Turning on her shower and stripping off her clothes, she got in letting the beads of water cascade down on her body.

Scorpion entered the palace doors covered in sweat and blood.

He entered the living room to see little Raonko in his crib looking up at him with a gentle smile. Scorpion walked to the crib and kneeled to be eye-level with the baby.

Raonko smiled warmly and giggled a laugh that sounded so innocent.

Scorpion thought it was adorable and it reminded him of his own son before he died. To tell the truth he actually did want to raise a child, but it couldn't be done. That dream was just unreachable.

He lifted the young baby in his strong arms and cuddled him, with a warm hug. Raonko hugged him back by wrapping his small arms around Scorpion's neck. It was so beautiful, that a tear actually escaped Scorpion's eyes. He put the baby back into his crib and headed upstairs to take another shower.

As he entered Kitana's bedroom, he saw Kitana wrapped in a blue towel combing her long wet hair. She turned around and half-smiled warmly at his presence.

"Nice to see you've arrived. You didn't even help with finding the baby." She said with a cold tone.

Scorpion looked down and then looked up to see Kitana face to face.

"I'm sorry." He said almost in a whisper.

"What's that I didn't quite catch that?" Kitana smirked.

"I said I'm sorry." Again Kitana pretended to not hear him.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't hear it." Scorpion began getting impatient with the princess.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!!!" Scorpion shouted.

Suddenly a cry was heard downstairs. They both looked to see Raonko crying from hearing Scorpion shouting.

"Now look what you did, you made him cry with your shouting." Kitana chided.

"Whateve—wait why is he glowing blue?" They both looked to see electricity emitting from Raonko's body and glowing bright blue.

"Take cover!" Kitana ran to her bedroom and locked it up, while Sindel ran outside into the courtyard.

Scorpion ran to Raonko and picked him up.

"Son of a bi—"

**BOOM!!!!!!**

The entire palace was blown to pieces.

Kitana walked out of her room which was somewhat intact; however she was covered in rubble. She walked down the semi destroyed stairs and saw Scorpion whose clothes were blown off except for his mask and boxers, and pieces of his shirt.

"You okay?" She asked.

Scorpion glared at her and gave a loud growl, putting the baby down.

"Well look on the bright side." She said nervously.

"What bright side?" Scorpion growled.

"Um, at least the baby is okay, right?" Scorpion glared daggers at her that said murder.

"Eh hehe." She chuckled nervously.

"I hate kids." Scorpion grumbled and fell face down unconsciousness.

Kitana's eyes went wide when she saw that the back of Scorpion's boxer was blown off showing his butt.

"Hehehehehe." Raonko giggled.

"Ugh kids." Kitana grumbled.

----------

**Eh sorry if this chapter was kinda lame. Please forgive me but leave a review. Until next chapter. I promise it will be funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kenshi**** & Li Mei Baby-sit**

**(A/N: I will not update for a month because of family vacation so I'm sorry and when I come back from vacation I will resume this story and reading all of your stories. Bye!!!)**

"Are you kidding me?!" Ashrah shouted and threw Raiden an icy glare.

"Well no one else wanted to help because they were all too busy so I bumped into Kenshi and he was all I could get." Raiden said defensively as he cowered over his wife's anger.

Ashrah was breathing extremely heavy, clenching her fists but finally clamed down sitting on the bed.

Raiden got out from hiding and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Please you have to understand. And besides Kenshi promised to take extra care of him so you have nothing to worry about. Plus he'll have extra help." Ashrah looked up to him curiously.

"Who?"

----------

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Li Mei said as she cuddled Raonko in his arms.

"Are you sure I mean Kenshi is…blind." Ashrah whispered the last word.

"I heard that." Kenshi's voice could be heard from inside the house.

"So we'll be back here in a few hours to pick him up okay?" Raiden explained.

"Okay you two have fun." Li Mei waved them good-bye and shut the door.

"How about a little snack eh?" Li Mei suggested.

"Snack!" Raonko said happily.

"Okay so just sit here and don't move." Li Mei placed Raonko on a chair and went into the kitchen.

Kenshi came out and took a seat next to Raonko. But seeing how he was blind, he didn't know that Raonko was sitting next to him and staring at him.

"Okay here's a baby sandwich." Li Mei called out and placed a small sandwich in front of Raonko who took it and ate it.

"What the baby's here, where?" Kenshi asked dumbfounded.

"He's sitting next to you." Li Mei pointed out.

"Left or right?" He asked.

"Right." Li Mei answered.

Kenshi nodded and placed a hand on Raonko's soft hair.

Raonko turned to Kenshi and saw that he was wearing a bandana over his eyes.

"Do you want something to eat Kenshi?" Li Mei asked.

"Huh, no I'm fine." Kenshi replied.

Kenshi got out of his seat and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Li Mei asked.

"Outside to practice my Tai Chi." He replied, without even turning to look at Li Mei.

"Okay but be back soon to help me with the baby." Li Mei reminded him.

"I will." Kenshi replied and walked out, leaving Li Mei alone with the baby.

"Well it's just you and me." Li Mei told little Raonko.

Meanwhile outside Kenshi finished his tai chi and was now meditating peacefully. Soon a thought came into his head. Even though he was blind, he could mentally see Raonko looking up at him earlier with innocent brown eyes. It made Kenshi think about having a child himself. And he wondered if Li Mei wanted one as well.

Kenshi breathed deeply and exhaled, until he heard a twig snapping.

He stood up and drew out his katana ready to strike the foe that disturbed him.

"Don't hurt us it's just us." A familiar voice called out.

Kenshi recognized that tone of dialogue and placed his sword away.

A mysterious ninja stepped out of the tree, wearing a red outfit and wearing a black mask.

"Hello Ermac." Kenshi greeted.

"It is nice to see you too old friend." Ermac replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshi asked out of curiosity.

"We were ordered to help keep an eye on the baby." Ermac replied.

"Ordered? Did Raiden tell you to do this?" Kenshi asked.

"No, someone else, and believe us, _she _was very persuasive." Kenshi raised a brow at him.

"Whose she?" He asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"_I want you to go over there and watch out for the baby, he's very dangerous sometimes." Kitana explained to the ninja._

"_We are not sure if we want to help keep an eye on the baby, we are sure they can handle him." Ermac replied._

"_I thought you'd refuse, so maybe this will change your mind." Kitana said with a sly smirk on her face._

"_What did you have in mind?" Ermac replied nervously._

_----------_

"_Are you gonna help them now?" Kitana said as she licked whipped cream off her finger, her entire naked body covered in chocolate syrup and other stick foods and liquid._

"_Sure." Ermac replied wiping away some chocolate syrup on his 'certain' area. He too was naked._

"_Good." Scorpion said wiping strawberry juice off his abs. He was also…naked._

_End Flashback_

Even though Kenshi was wearing a bandana over his eyes, Ermac could tell his eyes were wide open after hearing this story.

"What?" Ermac asked.

Kenshi shook his head and regained his cool.

"N-Nothing, never mind." Kenshi stuttered.

"Sure thing?" Ermac said and walked towards the house, followed by Kenshi.

Ermac entered the house to see Raonko playing with a little blue ball, and Li Mei in the living room watching him play.

"Oh hello Ermac, what are you doing here?" She asked and glanced towards Kenshi, who gave her a don't-look-at-me look.

"Well…I was sent here by…" But Ermac was cut off when Kenshi placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Raiden sent him!" Kenshi blurted.

"O-kay?" Li Mei got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat Ermac?" Li Mei asked.

Ermac, whose mouth was covered with Kenshi's mouth, mumbled something but couldn't remove Kenshi's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kenshi finally removed his hand off of Ermac's mouth and sat down.

"Hey I couldn't breathe!!!" Ermac complained and tried regaining his breath.

"Whatever, I just can't have you telling a story like that in front of the baby and Li Mei." Kenshi complained back.

"Whatever." Ermac rolled his green eyes in annoyance.

"Here you go." Li Mei came back and handed a small plate of food to Ermac, who just stared at it.

"What's wrong, you don't like it?" Li Mei asked.

"No it's not that it's just that we don't eat. At all." Ermac replied.

"Okay so what do you do when you're hungry, starve?" Kenshi asked.

"No." Ermac glared at Kenshi for moment then softened his expression.

"What's the point in eating when we're nothing but Amalgam of souls?" Ermac pointed out.

"Still you got to eat human or not." Kenshi countered.

"Oh Kenshi stop bothering him. If he doesn't want to eat, then he won't." Li Mei chided and took the plate off food away.

"Thank you." Ermac said to Li Mei who gave him a warm smile.

Raonko got up and walked towards Ermac and hugged his leg, signaling he wanted to be picked up.

Ermac knew the signal and picked up the little tyke.

"He's so adorable." He remarked.

"Yes he is." Li Mei agreed.

"I mean look at him. He looks like a mini-Raiden with his powers and skin, but he has his mother's eyes and hair. But hopefully not her temper." Ermac shuddered at the last sentence.

"I hope not." Kenshi agreed.

"So…" Li Mei took a hold of Raonko in her arms. "Who's ready for a bath?" Raonko giggled happily.

"Let's go." Li Mei walked off to wherever the bathroom was.

"So…what do you want to do?" Kenshi spoke up after breaking a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know you wanna…spar?" Ermac suggested.

"Nah."

Ermac sat there tapping his fingers on the table next to him. Kenshi just sat there staring at whatever he can't see at all.

Awkward silence was now among the two as they both sat there saying nothing at all.

"Aaah!" They both heard a shriek coming from the bathroom.

Both the two comrades got up from their seats and ran all over the house to see where the scream came from. Finally Erma stumbled into the bathroom to see Li Mei hiding behind a towel and Raonko in the bathtub, who was emitting electricity from his body.

"HELP!" Li Mei shouted.

"What's…aah!" Ermac ducked when a bolt of lightning almost struck him in this face.

"Raonko began to go all buzzy and streaks of electricity came out of him as soon as I placed him in the water." Li Mei explained and ducked from an incoming bolt.

Kenshi, who heard the racket, came inside the bathroom accidentally pushing Ermac into the toilet headfirst.

"Oops." The blind swordsman could only say.

"Kenshi!" Li Mei scolded and pulled Ermac's head out of the toilet.

"Kenshi…you…asshole!" Ermac said in between wet and struggled breaths.

"Sorry I didn't know you were in front of the door." Kenshi replied.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck him.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" He was now covered in black stuff, steaming.

"Are you okay?" Li Mei asked.

"No." Kenshi replied and fell backwards, unconscious.

"Let's get out of here." Li Mei crawled to the door, with Ermac following behind and dragging Kenshi with them.

----------

Li Mei turned her back to Ermac to allow the man to remove his mask and wipe his face clean. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Ermac's head. His hair was black with small streaks of green in them and it reached down to the bottom of his neck. Sadly it was the back of his head Li Mei was looking at.

Li Mei quickly turned around when she saw Ermac turning around to retrieve the wet black bandanas that created his mask.

"I know you were looking at me." Ermac spoke up.

"Yes I know." Li Mei replied, with her back still facing the man.

Kenshi was lying on the bed, still unconscious.

"Are you done?" Li Mei asked.

"Yes you may but my mask is still wet, so I can't wear it yet." Ermac replied.

Li Mei turned around to see Ermac without his mask. His face was slightly pale, but his masculine features were astonishing, and his lips were perfect. His eyes were green and were very hypnotic that she was lost in them.

"Please stop staring." Ermac complained.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that…"

"It's okay, I understand." Ermac cut her off.

"You look handsome." Li Mei complimented, slightly blushing.

"Um thank you." Ermac tried to hide the blush that was forming on his face.

"I'll go check on the baby." Li Mei said and walked out the door.

She entered the bathroom to see Raonko playing in the water.

"Okay time to dry up and put you to bed." Li Mei grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Raonko.

She walked back to her and Kenshi's room to see Ermac meditating and Kenshi still unconscious.

She dried Raonko's small body and placed new clothes on him that she got from Raiden before they left.

"Okay time for bed." She said and placed Raonko in the crib Raiden also left for them.

Raonko looked up at Li Mei with his brown eyes.

"Aw you're so cute." She said as she bent over poking little Raonko in his stomach.

"Hehehehhee." He giggled.

Raonko then noticed that Li Mei was wearing a bra, but he didn't know that at all!

He reached behind Li Mei's back and felt a small clip at the back, so being curious as he was; he unclipped it, letting the bra fall down in front of him.

"Eeek!" Li Mei squealed.

"What now…whoa!" Ermac, who just awoke from meditating, saw Li Mei topless and stared at awe at the beauty which belonged to Li Mei.

Li Mei knew he was staring so she grabbed a pillow and covered herself.

"Quit staring you pervert!" Li Mei shouted.

"I-I-I'm sorry, let me help you." Ermac got up and reached down to grab the bra but Raonko had his tiny hands on it and didn't want to let go.

"Now, now Raonko give Uncle Ermac the bra please." Raonko gave him a pouty look and held onto the bra tighter.

"I said let go please." Ermac began to lose his patience.

Raonko still didn't let go and began to scream wildly.

"NO!!!" He yelled and threw a bolt of lightning at Ermac, who stumbled backwards.

"OW SHIT!" Ermac cried in pain.

"MINE!" Raonko shouted and threw another bolt of lightning towards Ermac.

Ermac, who quickly recovered from the first blast, dodged the second one.

"MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" Raonko shouted and shot a whole barrage of bolts of lightning.

**Several bolts later**

Raonko, who tired himself out, fell into sleep, cuddling the bra as he slept.

Ermac, who was badly burnt and injured from the barrage, came back inside the room to see Raonko sleeping. He crept quietly towards the crib and took the bra, running out the door.

"Man that kid is crazy sometimes." Ermac remarked about earlier before.

Li Mei put her bra back on and replied "I know right? At least Kenshi is still okay." Li Mei peeked into the room to see Kenshi sleeping on the bed.

----------

Ermac left a few minutes ago, leaving Li Mei alone with Kenshi and the baby.

She was busy cleaning up the bathroom after the mess Raonko made in there.

She didn't, however, feel two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said tiredly but also happy.

"Yeah I know, so what happened?" Kenshi replied, not letting go of her.

"Eh nothing much. Ermac already left and Raiden and Ashrah should be here soon." Li Mei replied as she turned around, cuddling herself into Kenshi's embrace.

"How about you clean this later and we have our own fun." Kenshi suggested with a sly grin on his face.

"Mmm sure." Li Mei and she pushed Kenshi into one of the bedrooms across the bathroom.

----------

"Well…that was amazing Kenshi." Li Mei said breathlessly.

"Yeah it was." He replied.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kenshi got out of bed, pulling up his underwear and headed towards the door.

"We're here." Ashrah said as she entered the house.

"Why are almost naked?" Raiden asked.

"Um nothing." Kenshi replied as he went to the bedroom where the baby was sleeping.

Li Mei then came out and greeted the two.

"Hello there." Li Mei greeted them both.

"How was he?" Ashrah asked.

"Oh he was just adorable." She lied.

Kenshi came out carrying a still sleeping Raonko and handed him to his mother.

"Aw thank you for taking care of them. Well we better get home." Ashrah thanked them and walked out the door.

"Good night." Raiden said and walked out the door, closing it as he exited.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Li Mei said as she yawned walking towards the bedroom.

"Yeah I guess so." Kenshi said as he followed her into the room.

"You know…"

"Hm?" Li Mei asked.

"We could have our own." Kenshi smirked.

"Oh really? You wanna start?" Li Mei smirked back.

"Sure." He said as he placed a passionate kiss upon Li Mei's soft lips.

----------

**Well that's another chapter done. Just a head's up, I won't update in a month because I'm going on a vacation!!! So good bye and I'll see you all in a month. Bye!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Picnic Surprise**

**Hello everyone! I'm back and ready to continue with this story. **

Raiden, Ashrah, and Raonko were all headed towards the large park in Edenia that Queen Sindel had constructed for the young children. The three entered the park and quickly took notice of its beauty. The grass was a lovely and lively earth green; trees were planted in different spots; a small lake was placed in the center of the park; to the right was a little playground with a swing set, a slide, a small mini castle of the palace for the children to play on, a see saw, and monkey bars. To the left of the park was lovely areas for the people to just enjoy the park or either eat food, in which there were small tables and chairs. And finally at the opposite side of the entrance of park was a small waterfall that created a river at the end of it that led to the lake in the center. It was truly a lovely park.

The small family walked to the eating area and sat down on a table that was next to a bush of flowers. Raiden placed the picnic basket on top of the table and sat down, as Ashrah placed Raonko next to her.

"This is such a lovely park isn't it sweetie?" She asked Raiden. He nodded in agreement as he took out three sandwiches and drinks for the three of them.

"I'm very glad that Sindel built the park. Ever since she did, people from Earthrealm have been visiting Edenia more frequently." Raiden said as he handed Ashrah two sandwiches. But before they could enjoy their snack, a very loud voice shouted their names. Both Raiden and Ashrah turned their attentions to the entrance of the park to see Sindel and Jade waving at them and then running to their table. They were both followed by Kitana, who just shook her head in small annoyance before following after the two.

"It is so nice to see you three here. Isn't this a lovely park I built?" Sindel asked them.

"Yes it is a very beautiful park." Raiden replied and then took a bite into the sandwich.

"So…what brings you three here?" Ashrah asked them.

"Well we heard from one of the guards that he saw you guys entering the park so we just had to come here." Jade replied and ran over to where Raonko was sitting. "Hello Raonko how are you today?" She asked him with a huge smile. She was greeted with a sandwich hitting her in the face. Raonko giggled happily, with Sindel, Kitana, and Raiden snickering. Ashrah, however, shook her head in disapproval of the action.

"No Raonko, bad. Say sorry to Jade." She scolded him. Raonko just stared at his mother and then turned back to Jade who was wiping her face.

"Sowwy." Raonko apologized to the green clad woman.

"It's okay Raonko." Jade said sweetly and took a seat next to the little infant.

"Oh Kitana, where is Scorpion?" Sindel asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure." Kitana replied and looked around the park, obviously looking for the specter. "SCORPION!" She screamed loudly, causing a few birds to fly out of the trees.

"Ouch. That was loud." Raiden remarked, rubbing his ear.

"I wonder where she got that loud voice from." Ashrah asked jokingly, receiving a glare from the princess. In a flash of fire, Scorpion appeared before them, his arms crossed and growling angrily beneath his mask.

"What do you want?" He spat angrily towards the princess.

"Where have you been? You said you would visit the park my mother made." She asked him. Scorpion rolled his eyes and turned around to leave. Kitana growled and withdrew her fans and threw them at the specter. Acting on his reflexes, Scorpion turned around and grabbed the fan before it hit him. Throwing the fan onto the ground, he ran towards the princess and tackled her into the bushes.

"Well…while those two fight it out in the bushes, how about we just enjoy the park's scenery?" Sindel suggested and took a seat next to Raiden. Taking out a plate of sandwiches for them all to enjoy, the next thing they knew, a snowball hit the table.

"Hey, who threw that!" Jade shouted angrily and looked around the park.

"There's only one person we know who could do something like that." Ashrah said and turned around to see Sub-Zero waving at them.

"Sub-Zero. Of course he threw the snowball." Raiden groaned and bit into his sandwich. Sub-Zero approached the table and took a seat next to Sindel.

"Hey guys how's it going?" He asked.

"Oh just enjoying a nice picnic. This was supposed to be just Ashrah and our son's picnic though." Raiden said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to hide his annoyance. Ashrah noticed this and reached into the basket taking out a plate of cookies.

"Oh well that's nice." Sub-Zero replied and looked around. "Where's Kitana?" He asked.

Sindel gulped down her sandwich and cleared her throat. "She's in the bushes fighting with Scorpion." She answered and took another bite into the sandwich.

"In the bushes you said?" Sub-Zero asked, and turned to see a bush next to the table they were sitting on. He got up and shifted through them, until a body was thrown out and landed on top of him. It was Kitana. The princess sat up and looked down to see that she had landed on top of Sub-Zero.

"Oh Sub-Zero. Sorry to land on you." She apologized.

"It's okay Princess." Sub-Zero replied. But then the ice warrior noticed the "position" he and the princess were in. Scorpion came out of the bushes and saw Kitana sitting on top of Sub-Zero.

"Well…isn't this appropriate." He remarked. The princess looked down and blushed madly. She quickly got off of Sub-Zero and apologized. Again.

"I'm…terribly sorry Sub-Zero. I didn't mean to…I mean the position…the landing on you…the sitting on top…your area…I'm sorry." Kitana babbled, much to the others enjoyment, including Scorpion.

"Okay honey, just sit down and…don't talk…for a while." Sindel said calmly and bit into her sandwich. Kitana took a seat next to her mother and grabbed a cookie, stuffing it into her mouth. Sub-Zero stood up and took a seat next to Jade and Scorpion sat next to Kitana, who stuffed another cookie in her mouth.

"What's up with you?" Scorpion asked the princess, who stuffed her mouth with two more cookies.

"Oh nothing's wronk, I'm jerts fine." She said with a mouthful of cookies, accidently spitting cookie crumbs in the specters face. Scorpion growled and wiped his face clean of the cookies. Kitana grabbed two more cookies and a sandwich. Raiden looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Kitana, are you okay? Or just hungry?" He asked. Kitana nodded her head and ate her sandwich. She reached over into the basket and took out a plate of hot dogs. She took one and began eating it, almost as if she hasn't eaten for a week.

"Kitana, I think you should stop eating. You've been like this for the past four days." Jade recalled, cuddling Raonko in her arms. Ashrah choked on her drink.

"Did you say four days?" She asked surprisingly. Jade and Sindel nodded. "Okay. Kitana are you sure your okay?" Ashrah asked. Kitana nodded and bit into a sandwich and then took a huge drink from Raiden's cup.

"Oh it's okay Kitana. You didn't have to ask." Raiden said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kitana, what's really going on? A woman can't just eat that much food." Scorpion nearly shouted. Kitana swallowed...whatever she was eating and took a minute before she replied.

"Are you really sure you want to know what's been going on? Including the mood swings?" Kitana replied. They all nodded.

"Scorpion...I'm pregnant." They all gasped, except Scorpion who just sat there, completely speechless.

"Are you sure?" Sub-Zero asked her. Kitana nodded.

"Scorpion. Are you okay?" The princess asked him. Scorpion still remained speechless. The princess waved her hand in front of him, yet he still didn't say anything. She poked him on the chest and the specter fell down onto the ground, completely in frozen shock.

"Well...some picnic this was." Raiden said and took a sip from his drink.

**Well here it is. Sorry if it's a little lame but it's because I'm losing my touch and ideas. The whole pregnancy wasn't planned but I decided to put it in here. And by the way…you think you guys could give me ideas for a chapter? Why? That's because I'm running out on ideas for when Raonko is a baby. I already have ideas for when he's a teen, including one coming from a very special author, and I'll also accept ideas for when he's a little kid. So if you guys could give me one, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks and leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Tickets and the Show**

Before you read, I had this chapter done...two weeks ago I believe, but when I read it over, it just didn't feel right so I had to do a major editing alert. But here it is. Oh and before I forget, I would love to thank Ronnie the Dreamer, Shotokan, twistedwriter101 for the ideas and The Night Lord for the review! Thanks you guys and I'll be happy to know I'll use those ideas and make sure to give you guys the credit for coming up with the ideas.

**The idea for this chapter came from Ronnie the Dreamer. Thanks Ronnie for the idea! This chapter is for you and people...thank Ronnie for the idea.**

* * *

"But I don't want to!" Raiden whined, as he sat on the couch in the living room of her and Ashrahs's house. Ashrah had her hands on her hips, glaring at Raiden. Raonko was busy playing with his toys, obviously not paying attention to his parent's small argument.

"Come on Raiden, just do it okay? I really want to know who the father is." Ashrah nearly pleaded. She sat down on Raiden's lap and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you want to know who the father is? It's been a week since Kitana told us she was pregnant. And now she's going to tell everyone on television!" She retorted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Raiden sat there, thinking of the whole situation. To be honest, he too did want to know who the father was. But he really didn't want to spend money to buy tickets just to see who the father was. It was just a waste.

"I also want to know who the father is but I don't really want to spend money." Raiden said back. Ashrah was quiet for a few seconds, but then she decided to use the one thing she knew that would change Raiden's mind. She got off from his lap and left the room. A few minutes later, she came out carrying a Raiden doll. Raiden's eyes went wide.

"No Ashrah please not that." He said in a scared tone. Ashrah smirked and twisted the Raiden doll's left arm around the neck, causing the real Raiden to do the same action. He groaned in pain.

"Ow that hurt." He grumbled, much to Ashrah's satisfaction. This time, she took the left leg of the doll and wrapped it around the waist of the doll, again, causing Raiden to do the same thing. He growled in pain and anger. "O-Okay Ashrah, you win...I'll buy them...please...put me back to normal." He said through gritted teeth, beginning to lose the feeling in his arm and leg. Ashrah gave a triumphant smirk and returned the doll to its original position. Raiden gave a sigh of relief and massaged his arm.

* * *

Raiden had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot lightly. He had an annoyed and impatient look on his face as he waited in line to buy tickets to see the show in which Kitana would reveal the father of her baby. The whole thing was still pointless. Why couldn't Kitana just have the courage to tell her friends who the father was? It was just pointless. As he waited in line, he noticed from the corner of his eye Cyrax was talking to a small group of people. But he decided to shrug it off. He thought that if he stepped out of line to talk to the cyborg, he'd have to go back to the end of the line, and as he looked to the back of the line, it was very long. The line moved slowly but being patient that he was, Raiden finally made it to the front.

"Yes may I help you?" The young lady behind the glass window asked politely.

"Yes I'd like to buy two tickets for the..."Raiden looked to the side and saw a sign with the words 'Cyrax Show'. _'Cyrax Show! Since when did Cyrax host a show!' _Raiden thought in his head. "Cyrax Show." Raiden finished.

"Okay that will be 500 gold coins." The woman replied. Raiden reached into his pocket and took out a small bag. He opened it and poured a pile of gold coins in front of him.

"Um is this enough?" He asked. The woman stared at the pile and shrugged, her hand sliding under the small opening at the bottom of the window and bringing in the coins. She then slid two tickets under the window. Raiden took the tickets and walked out of line.

"Ashrah owes me 500 gold coins."

* * *

"And welcome to the Cyrax Show!" The announcer guy said over the microphone, making the audience cheer and applaud loudly. Raiden and Ashrah, who was carrying Raonko in her arms, were seated in the fourth row in the front of the studio. To Raiden's right was Sub-Zero, Johnny, Sonya, Jax, Ermac, Kung Lao, and Kenshi. To Ashrah's left was Li Mei, Bo-Rai-Cho, and Nightwolf.

"And here's our host, Cyrax!" Everyone applauded and clapped as Cyrax walked out from behind the curtains, waving to the audience and sat down behind a desk. The cheering then ceased.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Cyrax Show. Today's show is called 'Who's the Daddy?' and to get things started, here is our first special guest...Princess Kitana!" Everyone cheered as the Edenian princess walked out waving to the crowd. She took a seat on a couch next to Cyrax's desk.

"Hello Kitana and welcome to the show." Cyrax greeted.

"Thank you Cyrax." Kitana replied warmly.

"Now Kitana, we heard that you are pregnant. And the reason you're on this show is that would reveal the father of your child." Said the cyborg ninja.

"Yes...and if you don't mind Cyrax, I'd like the father to come out here himself." The audience gasped at what the princess said.

"Well let's bring him out. Ladies and gentlemen, meet the father and our second special guest...Scorpion!" The audience once again gasped and applauded as the yellow clad ninja walked in from backstage and took a seat next to Kitana on the couch.

"Hello Scorpion and welcome to my show." Cyrax greeted the ninja.

"Yeah whatever." Scorpion replied rudely, earning a smack across the chest from the princess.

"So you're the father Scorpion?" Cyrax asked.

Scorpion sighed and nodded his head. The audience gasped and began chanting Cyrax's name.

"Well Kitana, how long have you been in a relationship with Scorpion?" Asked the cyborg.

"Well to be honest, I don't even remember. Do you Scorpion?" Scorpion shook his head.

"Well I think three people have the answer to that. Let's hear it for Sindel, Jade, and Mileena!" Everyone cheered as the three women came out waving to the crowd. The trio took seats in three individual chairs next to the couch where Scorpion and Kitana were seated.

"Now ladies, would one of you tell me how long have these two been in a relationship?" Cyrax asked.

"Well me being her sister, I think they've been dating for three months. Or was it four? I'm not sure, but I do remember seeing them spend a lot of time together for the past few months." Mileen replied.

"Me being her best friend, I do believe they've been going out for seven months." Jade said and made a face to Mileena.

"You two are wrong. I'm her mother so I know that they've been going out for eleven months." Sindel said with a confident smile.

"Well it seems you three obviously have no damn clue as to how long these two have been going out." The cyborg said almost insultingly, earning a glare from all three woman. "But lucky for us and for the audience, I have another special guest who knows exactly how long those two have been dating. And princess, it's someone you used to like." The entire audience gasped. Kitana looked nervous, wondering who Cyrax was talking about. "Well come one out...Liu Kang!" The crowd cheered as the Shaolin monk walked in and took a seat on the other side of Cyrax's desk.

"Hello Liu Kang." The cyborg greeted.

"Hello Cyrax. But let's get to the real case here. Those two have been going out for a year and four months." Liu replied, glaring at the couple on the couch.

"Now before we move on here, Kitana is it true that you briefly dated Liu Kang?" Cyborg asked, his hands folded in front of him.

"Yes, but after he was killed, I moved on, but when he was brought back to life but as a human, I already found someone else. And it was Scorpion." The audience all said "Awww."

"And Scorpion, how did you feel when Kitana looked to you for comfort?" Cyrax asked in an amused tone. If he had human features, he would be smirking.

"Well I'm not entirely sure how I felt but I knew I had to do something to keep the princess happy." Scorpion replied plainly.

"YOU STOLE MY WOMAN!" Liu Kang shouted and pointed a finger at the specter.

"It's not my fault she went to me for comfort. But at least I was there to be with her, unlike you!" Scorpion retorted, making the audience go "ooh".

"That's it! You're going down specter. Waataah!" Liu Kang jumped into the air and did his flying kick, kicking Scorpion in the chest and sent him flying across the studio.

"Cyrax! Cyrax! Cyrax! Cyrax!" The crowd cheered as they watched Liu Kang and Scorpion fight in the studio. Kitana, Jade, Sindel, and Mileena all got out of the way and took cover behind Cyrax's desk.

"Wow, they're fighting over me! How lucky am I?" Kitana remarked as she watched the two fighters continue their battle. However because the studio wasn't meant to be an arena, many of the studio audience members ran out of the building, for they feared that they would get hurt from the fighting. One person almost got burnt from Liu Kang's dragon fireball, three people nearly got crushed by studio lights because Scorpion's spear yanked it down from the ceiling.

"I think it's time we leave." Raiden said and grabbed Ashrah, who was carrying the baby and teleported them all away.

"Raiden's right. I'm leaving." Sub-Zero stood up and ran out of the studio, with the others following him.

"Great...those two are destroying the studio and scared away the audience. Boy am I scre..."Cyrax couldn't finish his sentence as a fireball blasted him out of his chair. The three women looked at each other and ran away, the studio beginning to fall apart, with Scorpion and Liu Kang still fighting.

A girl with long brown hair with blonde streaks and glasses came into the view of the camera wearing a name tag with the name Ronnie. "This is all the time we have on the Cyrax Show. Please join us again next time on our next segment. Thank you." She smiled into the camera but flinched when a giant portion of the ceiling fell down and crashed behind her. "This job is so not worth 500 gold coins." She said and walked away from view. The last thing that happened was Scorpion's spear hitting the camera, destroying it.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I tried my very best to add humor in it but...I'm not sure if I did or not. So it's up to you to tell me. Again, this idea came from Ronnie the Dreamer so thank her by leaving a review. **

**A/N: To show how grateful I am for the ideas, I'll give you small cameo appearances in the chapters that was created by YOUR idea. Today's cameo appearance was by Ronnie the Dreamer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Raonko's Rampage**

** HOLY MONKEY POOP! IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY. I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY! I hope you can all forgive me. I hope all of you haven't forgotten about this story. If you have it's okay. I'll just send Scorpion after you. Now, chapter eight of Raiden's Fatherhood!**

Raiden paced back and forth along the grass of a park and grumbled to himself with Sonya Blade and Liu Kang watching him.

"Ashrah will kill me," the thunder god mumbled and rubbed his temple.

"Calm down Raiden. We'll find Raonko before Ashrah returns from Edenia," Sonya assured with him with a smile. But her words did nothing to ease the thunder god's panic. Raiden continued his pacing and sweat was rolling down his face.

"Lord Raiden, panicking will not make Raonko return. You must remain calm and allow Sonya's men and the others to find your child," Liu Kang spoke.

"Besides, Raonko is just a baby. He couldn't have run off too far," Sonya added.

"True. But Raonko has been displaying teleportation for the past few weeks," Raiden turned to face his friends. "It is possible that he teleported to another realm and is not here in Earthrealm. By the Elder Gods," Raiden groaned and resumed his pacing.

"Well, if Raonko's teleportation is that strong at such an extremely young age, we should check out the other realms," Sonya suggested and placed her hand on her hip.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea," Liu Kang nodded his head.

"Very well then," Raiden said and stopped pacing. "We should start our search in the realm of order," Raiden turned around and his hands glowed bright blue. Uttering incantations, Raiden raised his hands above his head and a portal appeared in front of him.

"Let us hope that Raonko is not in Edenia, Outworld, the Neatherrealm, or the realm of chaos," Raiden said and walked into the portal, with Sonya and Liu Kang following him.

Shao Kahn sat on his throne and growled at the sight before him. His guards, plus Mileena and Baraka, were chasing little Raonko.

"HOW DIFFICULT CAN IT BE TO CATCH AN INFANT?!" Shao Kahn slammed his fists on the arm rests of his chair.

"My emperor, this child is not like any other infa—"Spoke Mileena.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR AN EXCUSE! JUST CATCH HIM AND SEND HIM BACK TO EARTH!" Shao Kahn interrupted her and groaned. As much as he adored his nephew, Shao Kahn did not enjoy the chaos little Raonko was causing in his palace.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shao Kahn looked in front of him and saw Raonko electrocuting Mileena. The pink clad woman was lightly singed and she collapsed onto the ground. Raonko giggled with joy and teleported out of the room in a flash of blue light.

_Wonderful. Just what I need, a baby hunt._ Shao Kahn thought and shook his head. "Find the child!" His servants and Baraka nodded and scattered into different directions.

Mileena was still lying on the floor with smoke coming off her body. Shao Kahn face-palmed himself.

"Perhaps the child is in here," Shang Tsung spoke to two guards and pointed to a wooden door with long silver handles. The three entered the room to see tables and cabinets filled with glass jars and beakers, every single one of them filled with colored liquids. In the middle of the room were two cloaked sorcerers standing in front of a giant silver pot.

"You two," Shang Tsung pointed towards the two sorcerers as he approached them.

"Yes, Shang Tsung?" The blue cloaked sorcerer replied without looking up from the pot.

"Have either of you seen a baby in here?" Shang Tsung crossed his arms.

"No, we have not," the purple cloaked sorcerer responded.

"Hm, well if you two do find a baby, let me know," Shang Tsung turned on his heel and walked towards the door, the two guards following after him.

"We will," the cloaked sorcerer answered at the same time. Nodding his head, Shang Tsung exited the room.

"A baby? Why would a baby be here in the emperor's palace?" The blue sorcerer asked.

The purple sorcerer shrugged and continued to stir the contents inside the pot.

Meanwhile, in another part of the room, Raonko reappeared in flash of lightning. The infant looked at his surroundings; smiling as glass jars and vials came into his view.

"Can you hand me the bowl filled with the blade scrapings?" The blue sorcerer nodded and turned to the table behind them.

CRASH!

Both sorcerers looked at each other after they both heard the sound of breaking glass. Dropping what they were holding, both sorcerers ran off to find the source of the sound.

"Is there someone else in here besides us?" The purple sorcerer asked.

"That is a possibility," the blue sorcerer replied.

As the two continued their search in the room, more sounds of breaking glass filled the room.

"Whoever is destroying our equipment, they will be severely punished," the purple sorcerer growled as more glass was heard shattering.

Crunch.

Both sorcerers looked down to see that they both stepped on pieces of glass and liquids. Looking up, they saw Raonko shooting small bolts of lightning at the glass jars on the tables and shelves.

"A BABY?!" The blue sorcerer pointed at Raonko.

"This must be the child Shang Tsung spoke—AAH!" The purple sorcerer was struck by a ball of lightning and fell back.

Raonko laughed and waved his arms up and down, two more balls of lightning forming in his hands.

"Now, now little one. Don't hurt me and I won't have to hu—AAAH!" Raonko shot the blue sorcerer with both spheres of lightning and laughed even louder when the sorcerer fell down.

Raonko continued his laughing and teleported once again.

"Grrr, how difficult can it be to find a mere baby?!" Baraka slammed the kitchen counter, shattering it into pieces.

"Calm yourself, Baraka. We will find the child," Quan Chi was the calmer of the two and he opened several cupboards, thinking that the baby had made his way inside of them.

Raonko reappeared once again and he found himself in the kitchen.

"Look, the child!" Baraka pointed at the baby and made his way towards the infant.

"Remember, the emperor does not want the child to be harmed. Raonko is his nephew, after all," Quan Chi reminded him and followed after Baraka.

Before Baraka could even pick up the child, Raonko's entire body glowed blue and was surrounded in electricity. He flew up from the ground and struck Baraka in the face. The tarkatan fell down with a singed face and Quan Chi ducked as the child few around the room. Raonko had turned himself into a human lightning bolt, ricocheting off the walls and crashing into objects in the kitchen.

"How Raiden could have such a child," Quan Chi remained low, trying to keep himself from being struck by the flying baby. Raonko giggled as he flew around and he began shooting bolts of lightning in the air, striking everything. Quan Chi gasped and he grabbed a nearby frying pan and held it above him, hoping to use it as a shield. As Raonko passed by a few knives, the sharp utensils were lifted up from their resting place and surrounded Raonko.

Quan Chi looked up once again to see the floating knives around Raonko. His eyes widened as the knives were fired and blasted into the directions they were aimed at. One knife moved towards Quan Chi's position and the sorcerer sweated as the knife made its way en route for him. Luckily the knife didn't hit Quan Chi himself; instead, it landed in the spot between Quan Chi's legs. The sorcerer fainted.

Raonko blasted his way through a wall, leaving a large hole as a result. He continued blasting his way throughout the remainder of Shao Kahn's fortress, leaving behind nothing but rubble and unconscious servants and guards. When he blasted through one more wall he ceased his glowing and flying, and began falling down, giggling as he did so. Shang Tsung, Mileena, and a few other guards were chasing after him.

"No! He must not be harmed in any way!" Shang Tsung yelled as he saw that Raonko was about to land on the floor. But before he did, he was caught by Shao Kahn himself. Shang Tsung, Mileena, and the guards stopped in their tracks.

"How is it that a baby manages to outsmart and harm my allies and managed to wreck almost every single room in my fortress!?" Shao Kahn was so furious that he looked like a possessed Rottweiler, eyes the color of blood and his teeth gritted together. His minions were silent and their heads were down in shame and embarrassment for letting a baby overcome them.

"Shang Tsung, open a portal and send my nephew home. I think he's caused enough—what the?" Shao Kahn looked down to see that Raonko began glowing once again and he was waving his arms like a bird. Seeing this, Shang Tsung, Mileena, and the guards fled the room. Shao Kahn watched as they left and looked at Raonko once again. He groaned.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Shang Tsung peaked his head into the room and saw that everything inside was destroyed and scorched. Tiny flames were scattered across the area as well, and the emperor was burnt. Raonko, on the other hand, was spotless and he giggled.

"Shall I, open that portal now?" Shang Tsung asked. Shao Kahn collapsed.

"Ashrah will kill me!" Raiden placed his head into his hands while Liu Kang patted his back.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him, Raiden," Sonya had a small smile on her lips but the guilt inside her was eating at her like a parasite. They searched everywhere, every realm, except for Outworld.

"We still have Outworld to search, Lord Raiden. Raonko has to be there," Liu Kang tried to lighten up Raiden's spirits, but the thunder god kept his head down and did not say a word.

"Daddy!"

Raiden, Liu Kang, and Sonya turned their heads to the right and saw Raonko running towards them.

"Raonko!" Raiden ran towards his son and picked him up and spun around. "Raonko, it's you! Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" Raonko hugged his son and Sonya and Liu Kang watched fondly as Raiden held his baby.

"Aw, he came back. But…where the heck has he been?" Sonya looked at Liu Kang.

"Perhaps he was playing hide and seek with us?" Liu Kang shrugged.

Sonya slapped his arm.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in two or three years. I do apologize and hope that none of you have lost interest or given up hope for this story. For this chapter, I am thanking Shotokan and twistedwriter101 for the idea of this chapter. In addition, the blue and purple sorcerers in the story were Shotokan and twistedwriter101 cameos. So, until next chapter everyone! And don't worry, it won't be another year or two. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shaolin Carnage**

Liu Kang was more than happy when Raiden asked him to baby-sit his son, Raonko. Kung Lao, however, felt the complete opposite. After what he had heard from Sub-Zero, Kitana, Scorpion, Kenshi, and Li Mei, Kung Lao had every right to be wary of what destructive antics Raonko could cause. Kung Lao had a feeling that the ever peaceful Shaolin Temple would receive a taste of chaos.

"Kung Lao, he is only one year old. What harm can an infant do?" Liu Kang asked his fellow monk as he carried Raonko in his arms. Kung Lao looked at the baby and smiled. As much as he adored the baby, the power Raonko possessed was something to not adore.

"Liu, let us not forget that this boy inherited Lord Raiden's powers. He might as well have inherited the powers of Ashrah. We don't quite know the capabilities this child has," Kung Lao replied.

"You speak as if the child is a threat," Liu Kang readjusted Raonko in his arms before continuing. "But if you are truly worried, I have invited Master Bo Rai Cho and Shujinko to help us babysit."

Kung Lao sighed and took off his hat. As he combed his hair with his fingers, he glanced over at the group of monks who were meditating in the garden. The monks sat there in complete silence, unmoving figures resembling statues. The wind was cool and soft and the sky was a bright blue. Everything was so peaceful. Kung Lao allowed himself to savor the peace while it lasted.

"Why don't you accompany Raonko and I to the koi pond? Surely he can not cause trouble if he watches the fish," Liu Kang began walking ahead of Kung Lao and made a right. Kung Lao placed his back on his head and followed after his friend.

"Oh, may the Elder Gods watch over us," Kung Lao muttered in a whisper.

Liu Kang sat down on a rock and put Raonko on his feet. The little infant walked over to the koi pond, squatted down, and watched the giant koi fish swim around in the water. A few seconds later, Kung Lao appeared and took a seat on the grass to the right of the rock Liu Kang was currently occupying.

"See, Kung Lao? The baby is just watching the fish. No harm in that," Liu Kang smiled and watched Raonko giggle and poke his finger into the water.

"Well, for now, he seems docile," Kung Lao commented. Liu Kang shook his head.

"Kung Lao, you must stop holding onto the notion that Raonko is dangerous. Although, I must admit, he can be quite a handful. Like that time when he disappeared and Raiden, Sonya, and I had to look for him," Liu Kang rubbed his left temple as he remembered that incident. Kung Lao grumbled but Liu Kang ignored him and continued to watch Raonko.

"Liu Kang, I must ask you a rather personal question," Kung Lao turned his head towards Liu Kang.

"Oh, what is it?" Liu also faced his friend. Kung Lao was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Do you wish to have children of your own?"

Liu Kang was speechless. He sat there, processing what Kung Lao had just asked him. Children of his own? The answer was a yes. Of course, now that Kitana had moved on with her life and was with Scorpion, the thought of finding another love seemed almost impossible. Kitana was the only woman he ever held romantic feelings for and he always thought that the two of them would wed and have their own family. But no, Kitana was carrying Scorpion's child and there could be a possibility that those two would wed.

Before Liu Kang could give his answer, the sound of electricity crackling and a bright blue light filled the air. Both Liu Kang and Kung Lao turned to see that Raonko blasted the koi pond with a bolt of lightning. The baby was laughing while the two Shaolin monks watched in horror as the fish were electrocuted to death at the hands of an infant. When the electricity died down, Raonko continued his laughing while Kung Lao gave a raised brow to Liu.

"No harm, eh? Tell that to the dead fish!" Kung Lao pointed to the fish that have begun to float on top of the water.

"In the words of Johnny Cage, shut up," Liu Kang got up from the rock and proceeded towards Raonko, followed by Kung Lao.

However, Raonko giggled at the two and disappeared in flash of lightning, leaving Liu Kang and Kung Lao with wide eyes.

"Well, this is just wonderful, Liu," Kung Lao crossed his arms and glared at his friend. Liu glared back and turned on his heel to find Raonko.

* * *

Inside one of the temples, a group of ten monks were seated in two rows of five. They all sat in front of a giant statue, meditating, with incense burning in the front. The floor was a dark shade of brown and the windows were open allowing the sunlight to peak into the giant room. Raonko teleported into the room and stood behind the giant statue. He looked up to admire the statue and smiled. His hands began to glow a bright blue.

"Where do you think he teleported to?" Liu Kang asked as he looked up at a tree, hoping that Raonko was up there.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Kung Lao replied as looked through a few bushes.

"Perhaps we should ask for help from the other Shaolin monks," Liu Kang approached Kung Lao. "They could hasten our search for Lord Raiden's son."

"That does sound like a good-"

BOOM!

Both monks turned their heads towards a temple that had fellow monks running out of it, screaming. Smoke was pouring out from the building and both Liu Kang and Kung Lao ran to the temple. Liu Kang stopped a running monk by grabbing him by the arm.

"What has happened?" Liu asked.

"I-I-I do not know. Several monks and I were meditating when the statue in front of us exploded!" The monk yanked his arm free from Liu Kang's grasp and ran off. Kung Lao sprinted to the temple and entered, his arms dropping to the side and his mouth wide open.

"By the Elder Gods! What could've done this?" Kung Lao stared at the rubble that used to be the statue. The once bright and golden figure was now reduced to large chunks of scorched and cracked pieces.

"Look, what is that?" Liu Kang appeared next to Kung Lao and pointed to a piece of the statue that had electricity crackling around it.

"Hehehe! Boom!" Raonko squealed as he step out from behind one of the pieces of the statue.

"Raonko!" Liu Kang ran to the child and picked him up.

"Well, why am I not surprised?" Kung Lao rolled his eyes and walked towards Liu. "Still believe that Raonko cannot cause any harm while residing here?"

"Kung Lao, I am certain that Raonko did not mean to decimate our sacred statue," Liu Kang defended and held Raonko closer to him.

"Right. And I suppose his did not mean to scare off the monks?"

"Kung Lao, just be quiet," Liu Kang was becoming annoyed with his friend's attitude towards Raiden's son. It's not like the infant meant to destroy the statue or cause a small panic. As the two men made their way to the temple doors, Raonko began glowing blue. Kung Lao noticed this from the corner of his eye and backed away from Liu.

"Um, Liu, look at the baby," Kung Lao pointed to Raonko. Liu Kang looked down to see Raonko glowing, but before the Shaolin warrior could do anything, the feeling of hot needles pricking into his flesh overwhelmed him. Liu Kang screamed in agony but despite the pain coursing through every muscle in his body, he kept a firm hold on Raonko to prevent himself from dropping the child. Kung Lao could only watch as his friend was electrocuted.

When Raonko ceased glowing blue, Liu Kang's skin was scorched, smoke was emanating from his body, and with a breathless sigh, he fell on his back.

"Liu Kang! Liu, are you alright?" Kung Lao kneeled before his friend's body but Liu Kang did not answer. Raonko, on the other hand, managed to free himself from Liu Kang's limp arms, slid off from his torso, and stood up in front of Raonko.

"Hehe," Raonko giggled and began walking towards Kung Lao. Kung Lao's eyes widened.

"N-No, stay away from me!" Kung Lao stood up and began backing away from the approaching child. Raonko continued his advance but stopped and just laughed. Kung Lao released a breath and placed his left hand on his chest. He was relieved that the baby had actually listened to him. Kung Lao glanced over at Liu Kang, who was still lying on the ground. Kung Lao had guessed that his friend was unconscious. He was about to retrieve his friend and take him to the infirmary when he ducked to avoid a lightning bolt aimed at his head. Kung Lao turned his attention to Raonko, whose tiny hands were glowing blue.

Raonko fired two more lightning bolts at Kung Lao, causing the warrior to cartwheel to the left. Raonko shot two more bolts of lightning, both of which Kung Lao easily dodged.

_This child is out of control! _Kung Lao dodged another barrage of lightning bolts and he managed to make his way back to Liu Kang's body. He took Liu Kang's right arm and placed it over his shoulders and kept it their with his right hand. He lifted his friend off the ground and wrapped his left arm around Liu Kang's waist. As Kung Lao did so, a thought suddenly occurred to him. If the lightning bolts never hit him, what did they hit?

His question was answered when he heard the sounds of creaking and the shattering of the walls and ceilings. Pieces of the temple began falling and crashing down onto the floor. Kung Lao cursed under his breath and quickly made his way to the temple doors, dodging the falling debris. He could've easily dodged them if he didn't have to carry his unconscious friend.

Kung Lao finally made it outside and placed Liu Kang in a seated position, his back against the outside wall. Kung Lao entered the temple once again to retrieve Raonko but the baby was nowhere in sight. Thinking that the child had teleported himself out, Kung Lao returned outside and called out for several monks to help him with Liu Kang. A few seconds later, two monks had approached Kung Lao and took Liu Kang's body.

"Take him to the infirmary," Kung Lao instructed the two monks and pointed to the right.

"Yes, Kung Lao," one of the monks replied and he and his companion walked off carrying Liu Kang's body.

Kung Lao looked back into the destroyed temple and groaned. First the koi fish were killed, now the sacred statue and a temple were destroyed, and to top it all off, Liu Kang was barbecued and taken to the infirmary. Kung Lao walked down the steps of the ruined temple and was about to begin his search for Raonko when a monk had walked up to him.

"Kung Lao, Master Bo Rai Cho and Shujinko have arrived," the monk informed him.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know," Kung Lao nodded his head and the monk bowed and walked away. Kung Lao ran to the temple gates, where he saw his master and friend.

"Ah, Kung Lao! There you are!" Bo Rai Cho called out to Kung Lao's running figure. Kung Lao finally approached the two and bowed.

"Welcome, Master Bo Rai Cho. Welcome, Shujinko," Kung Lao greeted. In response, Bo Rai Cho and Shujinko bowed back.

"So, where is Lord Raiden's son? Is he not in your care?" Shujinko asked when he noticed that Raonko was not in sight. Kung Lao scratched the back of his and cleared his throat.

"Well, you see...um," Kung Lao was at a loss of words. How could he tell the two that he lost the child?

"Kung Lao!"

Kung Lao, along with Bo Rai Cho and Shujinko, turned their heads to a monk who was running up to them.

"IT'S LORD RAIDEN'S SON! HE HAS SOMEHOW MADE HIS WAY TO THE SPARRING ARENA, AND IS DESTROYING EVERYTHING!" The monk was breathing heavily, his chest pumping in and out too quickly. Bo Rai Cho and Shujinko looked at Kung Lao.

The right side of Kung Lao's mouth curved upward and he scratched the back of his head again.

* * *

Raonko laughed as he released a barrage of lightning bolts in the surrounding area. The stone tiled ground was stained with dark scorch marks, cracks, and filled with deep holes. The surrounding trees were on fire, and the racks of weapons were now broken pieces of wood and steel. Raonko continued his little rampage, oblivious to the approaching figures of Kung Lao, Bo Rai Cho, and Shujinko.

"How can one infant cause so much damage?" Shujinko stared agape at the wreckage while Bo Rai Cho held a calm expression on his face. His eyes merely watched the child's every action and his hands were clasped together behind his back.

"We must find a way to calm the child," Kung Lao said and ducked to avoid a lightning bolt. "Before he decides to completely obliterate the entire Shaolin Temple," Kung Lao sprinted towards Raonko, followed by Shujinko. Kung Lao easily dodged the bolts of electricity, but Shujinko, with his elderly age, had trouble dodging the streams of lightning. They moved to quickly for Shujinko's old body to avoid.

Shujinko tripped over a broken piece of a staff and fell. Raonko laughed and, instead of shooting lightning, he released a bright orb of light towards Shujinko. Shujinko braced himself for the impact of the attack but felt nothing. Instead, he heard the sound of metal flying across from him. Kung Lao had thrown his hat in the way of the attack, saving Shujinko in the process. Kung Lao's hat flew back to him and he grabbed it, placing it back onto his head.

"Are you alright, Shujinko?" Kung Lao asked his friend.

"I am fine. Just retrieve the child!" Shujinko called back.

Kung Lao nodded and continued his way towards Raonko. He dodged a few more streams of electricity and a few orbs of light but he finally made it to the baby.

"Alright now, Raonko. It's me, Uncle Kung Lao. Be a good a boy and stop destroying the temple," Kung Lao had squatted down and held out his own towards Raonko. Raonko smiled and he ceased his attacks. He walked towards Kung Lao and took his hand. Kung Lao smiled and grabbed the young infant and held him in his arms. He stood up and turned around to walk back towards Bo Rai Cho, who, after all this time, had not moved from his spot. Shujinko had also gotten to his feet, dusted himself off, and followed after Kung Lao.

"Master, why did you not aid us in retrieving Raonko?" Kung Lao was almost glaring at Bo Rai Cho and his tone held a small amount of annoyance.

"I wanted to observe just how much power Lord Raiden's son possessed," Bo Rai Cho reached his hand towards Raonko and ruffled his hair. "He is very powerful for someone still very, very young. He will grow up to be a very formidable warrior," Bo Rai Cho smiled and his eyes held a small twinkle in them as he stared at the baby in Kung Lao's arms.

* * *

Bo Rai Cho took another drink from his rather large cup and burped. Raonko, who was across from him and still held in Kung Lao's arms, laughed and waved his arms.

"Shujinko, please, can you-hic-get me-hic-a-hic-bucket? Oooooh," Bo Rai Cho shook his head gave another loud belch.

"Oh, Master, not in front of the baby," Kung Lao waved his hand in front of his face when the aroma of Bo Rai Cho's breath reached his nose.

"Here you go, Master," Shujinko handed Bo Rai Cho a wooden bucket and walked over to Kung Lao to sit next to him. Bo Rai Cho brought the bucket to his mouth and released a stream of vomit into it. Kung Lao crinkled his nose and stood up from his seat. He left the dining area that they were all in and stepped outside for fresh air. Kung Lao saw many of the monks cleaning the damage that Raonko had caused and laughed to himself. As hectic the day had been it had also been an exciting one. From the corner of Kung Lao's left eye, he saw a recovered Liu Kang, Raiden, and Ashrah walking towards him.

"Ah, Kung Lao, I apologize for my son's destruction. I had no idea that he could cause this much damage," Raiden bowed his head in regret.

"Do not worry, Lord Raiden. We are just lucky that no one, other than Liu Kang, was injured," Kung Lao poked Raonko's cheek which earned him a giggle.

"Well, we're still sorry about what happened. Here, how about I take him off your hands?" Ashrah held out her arms.

"You be a good boy, okay?" Kung Lao asked Raonko. The little baby only smiled and Kung Lao returned him to his mother.

"Well we should be on our way. Thank you again for watching him. Despite the damage he caused," Ashrah said and adjusted her son in her arms.

"Well, it's alright, Ashrah. You have a safe trip back home," Liu Kang bowed to the family, as did Kung Lao. Raiden smiled and he and his family turned around to head to the temple's gate.

Kung Lao turned to face Liu Kang and glared at him.

"What?" Liu Kang asked.

"We will never babysit...again," Kung Lao crossed his arms and walked back inside the dining temple. Liu Kang was about to follow after him when he heard a scream.

"AAH!"

Liu Kang turned around to see that Raiden and Ashrah had stopped walking.

"He...he threw up on me!" Ashrah yelled.

**So, I was going to have this chapter uploaded yesterday, but I didn't because I didn't finish it. So, the idea for this chapter came from Menny Man and mkfreak123. They were the two monks who had brought Liu Kang to the infirmary. So, until next chapter!**


End file.
